


Planning For An After

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Courting Rituals, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Spoilers, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Felix gets a serious talking to from Sylvain about the dangers of leaving things unsaid in war.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Planning For An After

**Author's Note:**

> Even more rarepair goodness~ As much as I love oblivious idiots, I wanted to play with the idea of SOMEONE taking initiative. Shout out to Moeblob on tumblr for always being the source of my Felix/Ferdinand feels!
> 
> As the tags say, there are spoilers here for the Blue Lions route. You have been warned! 
> 
> (and please tell me of any mistakes, I'm still getting used to this keyboard)

The sword was perfectly balanced, with a no-nonsense hilt and silver edge. Still, Felix ran a whetstone along the blade every so often to look busy. No one bothered a man who looked busy, especially one obviously armed. 

“There you are,” came Sylvain’s voice. 

Alright, _almost_ no one.

“What do you want?” Felix bit out, not taking his eyes off the sword. Perhaps it had been wishful thinking to assume he had chosen a hiding place out of the way enough to deter Sylvain’s search. With the war in full swing, there were less places to find privacy in Garreg Mach. 

Sylvain sat on the stone beside Felix, his back against the stable wall. “I want you not to run away when I ask you something.”

Now Felix did look up. There was a forced casualness to Sylvain’s half smirk. Damn. That meant he was serious. “What is it?”

“Are you ever going to tell Ferdinand how you feel?”

It was a good thing Sylvain had already told him not to leave because Felix wanted nothing more than to jump to his feet at that question. “No.”

“Not even now? The war could be over any day. You should start thinking about your future.”

Dimitri’s recovery was making optimists of them all. “We could _die_ any day,” Felix countered. “Who says any of us even have a future?”

Sylvain sighed. “You can’t think like that.”

“And you can’t tell me what to think.”

“Felix—” 

“I listened to your question and I answered it. So leave me alone.” Felix stood up and sheathed his sword on his hip. The whetstone he placed into his pocket. Ingrid would be on him if he didn’t return valuable supplies again.

Sylvain stood up as well. “Come on, you’re crazy about the guy.”

“I am not. I just—”

“You didn’t see the look on your face when he got back to the Monastery at the end of Ethereal Moon.” Felix tried to shoulder passed but Sylvain caught him by the wrist. “Felix, you were so _relieved_. You didn’t look half as glad to see the rest of us.” There was no jealousy in his voice. Just the honest truth. It was somehow less bearable to hear. 

“That’s because I knew you would all be safe.” Felix pulled his hand away. “But Ferdinand… he’s an Empire noble. Anything could have happened to him.” 

While all the original Blue Lions had shown up for the promised meeting more or less on time, others had arrived the next morning. Leonie had rode in with Ignatz sharing her saddle. Dorothea and Petra had all but tackled the Professor in a teary hug. Felix had kept his eyes on the gate the rest of the day, watching with growing agitation as Seteth, Shamir, Catherine, and Alois had all shown up.

Then at last, just when Sylvain was approaching to make him help clean up rubble, a rider came to the gates with flowing sunset hair and a beaming smile aimed up at Felix. Sylvain had looked over at Felix then and nudged him. “You’re still soft on him, huh?” It had earned him an elbow to the gut but Sylvain had still chuckled as Felix ran down the stone steps.

After that, there had been no reason for Felix to keep his rekindled affections secret from Sylvain. It was almost a relief to have a confidant. For all Sylvain’s teasing, he kept the information to himself, and apart from right now they never actually discussed it.

“Felix,” Sylvain began gently, “you deserve this. You deserve to be happy. And anyone with eyes can see Ferdinand makes you happiest.”

“My happiness is not important.” Felix crossed his arms to avoid being grabbed again. “Stopping this war is the only thing we should be focusing on. Not romance. We’re not students anymore.”

Sylvain opened his mouth to speak but a group of soldiers marched through the stable yard, chatting loudly about dinner. Felix used the distraction to try and get away. Nothing freaked him out more than Sylvain trying to have a serious conversation. 

It only took a few moments for Sylvain to catch up however. When he did, his mouth was set in a firm line. His eyes were narrowed. He crowded close to Felix, leaving no room for escape this time. “I bet you have a thousand things you wish you had said to Glenn and your father,” Sylvain said in a low voice. 

Felix tensed immediately. His hand landed on the hilt of his sword, a threat forming on his tongue. That particular wound was still fresh, no matter what he said to Byleth and the others, and Sylvain was in danger of losing a hand.

“I know I have so much I wanted to make Miklan understand.”

That made Felix stop. Amber eyes bore into his, earnest and raw. Felix had to drop his gaze. 

“Don’t pile on your regrets,” Sylvain stated after a pause. “Ferdinand deserves to put his life on the line knowing he is… cared for.”

Felix swallowed. He knew what Sylvain had almost said. “I will think about it.” The admission was barely above a whisper but it was enough to make Sylvain nod and step back. Felix relaxed ever so slightly. “I’m going to train for a while.”

Sylvain snorted, the half smirk a bit more genuine now. “That’s Felix-speak for ‘I’m going to overthink and miss dinner’.” He clapped Felix on the shoulder. “I’ll save you a plate.”

Rolling his eyes, Felix shrugged him off and left. Sylvain didn’t give chase this time. 

Felix let his feet carry him as he mulled over what Sylvain had said. There were certainly benefits to telling Ferdinand. It would be a weight off Felix’s mind, for one— it would be easier to spar with Ferdinand if Felix wasn’t constantly pushing away certain thoughts. Felix had carried these feelings ever since their school days. To not keep them hidden any longer would be freeing indeed. 

But there were risks. Felix’s stomach churned at the idea of Ferdinand, politely because that was his way, refusing Felix. It would alter the way they fought together. And they fought so _well_ side by side. There was no reason to risk that.

The sound of laughter made Felix look up. His feet had carried him to the bridge leading to the ruined church. Walking towards him through the grand doors were Annette and, to Felix’s horror, Ferdinand von Aegir himself. The two were carrying music sheets and smiling as they spoke.

It was Annette who noticed Felix standing stalk-still in the middle of the bridge. “Good evening!” She hailed, waving. Ferdinand met his eyes and his smile softened. Annette grabbed Ferdinand’s music from his hands and, ignoring the resulting protests, skipped towards Felix. “See you later~!” She chirped. Then she was passed Felix and gone, leaving him alone with Ferdinand and his own wildly beating heart. 

Ferdinand approached at a much more measured pace. So much so that Felix moved towards him as well. When they met in the middle, they both stopped, Ferdinand now seemingly unable to look him in the face. Felix expected Ferdinand to invite him to dinner or perhaps make plans for tea later. He often asked for Felix’s time outside of the training grounds. As much fun as Ferdinand was to spar against, it was just as pleasant to sit in his company with a pot of tea cooling between them. 

So Felix was completely thrown when Ferdinand finally spoke. “Where do you plan to go after the war?”

“You assume I will have an ‘after the war’?” If no one else was going to be realistic in this army Felix had to be.

Ferdinand placed a hand on one of the sun-warmed capstones that lined the bridge, face almost expressionless as he stared out over the creek below. “I have to assume we all do. Or else, why fight at all?”

Felix didn’t have an answer to that one. “Once everything settles down I suppose I will need to take up my responsibilities as Duke Fraldarius. I’ll return to the Kingdom.”

“I suspected as much. Aegir territory has all but dissolved, taken piece by piece by our neighbors without my father or myself around to hold it.” 

The setting sun always favored Ferdinand, in Felix’s opinion. He looked every inch a noble with the light hitting him just so and a warm breeze stirring his hair. “Why do you ask?” Felix inwardly cursed at how timid his voice sounded. It was as if it didn’t want to shatter the vision before him. Which was absurd.

Ferdinand took in a deep breath and met Felix’s gaze. “I had hoped to wait to say this but, with such a dangerous battle incoming, I... find I cannot wait any longer.”

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, his hand inched over the stone towards Felix’s. When their fingers touched, Felix did not move. Did not pull away. Did not go for his sword. All he could do was stare and let Ferdinand take his hand gently. 

“Felix.” Ferdinand’s voice was soft but determined. “After the war is over, will you allow me to court you?”

A dozen half-formed sentences filled Felix’s head. Far from feeling flattered, Felix was gripped by the prevailing sense that the situation he had been mulling over for half an hour was now taken out of his control. The risks and rewards from before flooded back to the surface and he wondered if Ferdinand had been having the same conversation with himself— and for how long.

Drudging up some of the courage he usually saved for the battlefield, Felix squeezed Ferdinand’s hand and replied, “What if I wanted to court you now?”

Ferdinand’s eyes went comically wide. “B-But this is not a good time to do so properly!” All the poise and solemness from before had vanished in the wake of his sudden panic. It was almost adorable. “The war makes certain customary gestures near impossible. T-though of course, I would try for your sake! This does leave me little time to research the differences between Empire courtship and—”

“Shut up,” Felix demanded affectionately. He used their joined hands to tug Ferdinand closer. A stupid smile had made its way onto Felix’s face and when Ferdinand spotted it, he also smiled. “I don’t care about doing everything properly.”

“ _I_ do.”

“I figured. But I want to court you starting _today_. I’ll hold open doors and give you my coat and everything else.” Felix leaned forward until his forehead was against Ferdinand’s and closed his eyes. “I’m not going to wait for the war to give me permission to take care of you,” he stated firmly.

Ferdinand’s free hand moved up to cup the back of Felix’s neck. Felix wrapped his own hand around Ferdinand’s wrist, holding him there. “If you let me follow you to the Kingdom when all is said and done, I will let you court me now.” Ferdinand’s voice was soft again, the frantic trill gone.

Felix rubbed his thumb against the inside of Ferdinand’s wrist. “You cannot promise a future you might not have.”

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir and when I make a vow, I do everything in my power to keep it.”

Felix pulled back and Ferdinand’s hand slid away from his neck, though the fingers of Felix’s left hand were still entwined with Ferdinand’s right. “Fine. It’s a deal.”

Ferdinand chuckled. “Not the most romantic terminology, but it is very you.”

That shouldn’t make Felix’s face heat up. Of all the drivel they had been saying back and forth, _those_ should not be the words that made Felix blush. But here he was anyway, standing on a bridge in the sunset holding hands with someone who could smile just from Felix being himself. 

Ferdinand’s chuckle turned into a full fledged laugh when he saw how flustered Felix had become. “Let us start this on the right foot, then.” He stepped back to bow over their joined hands. “Would you care to accompany me to dinner?”

“Yes, whatever, just stand up already!” Felix waited until Ferdinand straightened. “You don’t have to act like that.”

“Then I shall refrain from offering my arm.” Ferdinand still sounded highly amused. 

“Good,” Felix grumbled. He felt Ferdinand start to pull his hand away so Felix held fast. “But I don’t mind— We can keep doing this.”

Ferdinand beamed. “Very well then! Dinner awaits!”

Hand in hand, they began walking across the bridge. “After dinner,” Felix said once he thought he could speak without stuttering, “I could show you how to fix your sword stance. It’s atrocious.”

“I do not use a sword very often,” Ferdinand pointed out.

“No, but that’s one of the courting customs in Faerghus. You show your—” Nope, Felix couldn’t say it. This whole thing was so embarrassing. “You show the person you are courting that you are skilled enough to teach them. It proves you can work well together and that you will be stronger together than apart.” Felix wanted to bite his own tongue off. “We don’t have to!” He said quickly to Ferdinand’s wide eyes. “I just thought, you like tradition so much—”

“I-It sounds like a fine tradition!” Ferdinand interrupted, his own face colored now. “I would be honored to learn from you!” He nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Annette did not mention that one. It is a very Faerghus idea of courting.”

Felix scoffed. “Did you think it would be all flowers and sing-songs? We—” Felix cut himself off this time. He turned to Ferdinand, planting his feet just at the entrance to the reception hall and stopping them both. “Annette?”

Thankfully the hall was empty so when Ferdinand looked at Felix bashfully, no one was around to watch realization dawn on Felix’s face. “I have spoken to Annette on this topic many times.”

“ _Annette_?!”

“She more or less guessed a number of years ago.”

“ _Annette_ knew?!”

“Are you angry at her or me?”

“I’m not angry!” Felix yelled. “How many other people did you talk to about this? Sylvain?!”

“Sylvain? No! I only ever spoke to Annette! And only because she figured it out herself.” Ferdinand squeezed his hand and went on more calmly. “You should be thanking her, actually. Were it not for her gentle cajoling, I might not have confessed to you today.”

Felix trusted Ferdinand. Of course he did, or he would not have been able to stand his presence for so long. The red-headed Blue Lions on the other hand... “I’m going to punch them both.” Felix began walking again, at a bit of a quicker pace than before, all but dragging a confused Ferdinand behind him. 

When they reached the dining hall, Felix spotted the pair immediately. Sylvain and Annette sat across from one another. Beside Sylvain was the plate he had promised Felix. Annette also had a plate of food in the spot next to her. When they noticed Felix glaring at them from the doorway, they both stood, picked up their own plates, and moved to a different table. Annette flashed him a winning smile. Sylvian winked. 

All the fight went out of Felix then and he let out a sigh. These meddling idiots. Ferdinand stepped inside. “Did I do something wrong, my dear?” He bit his lip. “A-Apologies! I know you do not want me to act that way.”

“No, it’s okay.” Felix swallowed. “That’s another one I don’t think I mind so much.” He cleared his throat. “It’s very you.”

Ferdinand’s confusion melted away, replaced by that soft smile Felix was growing fond of. When they sat for dinner, Felix caught himself smiling as well. And, for once, he wasn’t embarrassed at all.


End file.
